Worth a Chance
by TheBiggestDreamer
Summary: One shot. Set after the movie. Arnold has been having problems regarding Helga's confession. Can he make a choice? Or will he recive the help from a long lost friend?
**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone! This is an idea I've been having for a while so I hope you people enjoy it. As always beforehand I must say that English is not my native language so please forgive for any grammar or spelling error.

 **Disclaimer:** Hey Arnold! Belongs to Craig Bartlett. This is purely fiction and I don't intend to make money. Please support the official release.

 **Worth a Chance**

"Are you alright little man?"

"Yes Gramps. I'll be on the roof."

The wind blew swiftly in the air and landed as a caress in the boy's face. The sun was setting on the horizon preparing for the perfect dusk that was about to come. Arnold has come to the roof of the boarding house to ponder in all the things that took place in last few days, he was wearing he's usual sweater, with his plaid shirt untucked as well as a cap the he always put between his head. After the whole incident with FTI that resulted in Arnold and his friends saving the neighborhood, life was slowly coming back to the way it was before. Though that wasn't the reason why the football head boy was in turmoil ever since then.

" _I shouldn't have lied about that. I'm not alright and I don't know what to do…"_ the boy thought.

The problem was one of Arnold's classmates, a girl named Helga G. Pataki.

" _I don't understand, up till the last couple of days I thought I understood Helga. I mean I knew she hated me, made jokes at me, called me names and even hitting me and I can't even comprehend why now she says loves me followed by a kiss she gave! It all seems so surreal"_ Arnold exclaimed in his head as he was sitting down near the glass dome of his bedroom.

" _I know she said it was the heat of the moment and I shouldn't worry much about it. I wish I could…but"_ the kid stopped in his thoughts " _What if it is true? What if everything she said was true and regretted? No, that is not Helga, she usually don´t regrets what she says."_ Another halt came into Arnold's mind. " _Then again, that would explain why she'd helped me at FTI…"_ Feeling overwhelmed by the emotions of his thoughts Arnold stood up and took a deep breath of air as if to he was trying to find the answer in the wind nonetheless this prove ineffective as Arnold sit down again, he's eyes looking down at the floor.

" _Maybe I should go to bed"_ He thought, after all it was night already and the gentle breeze was starting to become a very cold wind. "Tomorrow _is Sunday after all; I'll have all day to think of something."_ Hope returned to him.

"Because if tonight's helped me understand something is that I can't let go of this."

With that final statement he said to himself, Arnold went to bed only to find that sleep won't come easy this night.

The next day wasn't particularly better. Arnold still had troubles about to solve his problem regarding Helga's confession.

"Why can I think of something?!" frustration now in his voice "Why is so difficult?"

He has been walking all around his room for two hours trying to figure out a solution.

"I know! Maybe if a do something else my mind can relax and think of something! Delighted by his idea Arnold began doing all kind of chores around the house until he came to the last one.

Feeding his pigeon Chester.

" _It's been a while since I feed Chester."_ He thought as he was happy that his carrier's pet was already past the whole ordeal when it was feeling sick.

When he reached the roof of the boarding house and went to the aviary as soon as he opens it Chester flew past him in great hurry.

"Wait!" he shouted "Where are you going!"

Then Arnold started following the bird through the neighborhood until he saw that stopped in a building, a very familiar building to Arnold.

" _That can't be, can it?" an image of a certain person came to his mind. "Only one way to find out."_ With determination he climbs the stairs of the building until he got to the top. In there he saw someone who was not seen in a while.

"Vincent!" he greeted

"Hello Arnold" he calmly responded with a smile

The boy went up and hugs his friend still not believing he was back. He look up to him and saw he hasn't change a bit, he still wore his brown overcoat with a white shirt underneath and brown pants along with a scarf around his neck and his pilot cap on his head.

"It's good to see you again Arnold." The man said happy as well to see his friend

"Me too Vincent." looking at the birds eating in the palm of his hand "Now I know why Chester came here." He said with a smile.

The pigeon man proceeded to pat Chester's head with only his fingers.

"I'm glad that you are still taking good care of him" feeling also happiness for seeing Chester in good health again.

"I learned from the best" he responded proudly. "When did you come back?"

"The birds brought me back here; they look like they really enjoy the weather." He said still with his soothing voice.

They spent the whole day talking and reminiscing about the old times. But Vincent noticed that Arnold was not okay, something in his voice and his face show it.

"Is something wrong Arnold?" he asked with genuine concern for his best friend.

"Is that easy to tell?" the boy said feeling downcast.

"Well it shows in your face, like you have something heavy in your mind"

Arnold thought for a brief moment. "Well it all began…"

He told Vincent the whole affair with FTI and then he told him about Helga. How he stayed all the night thinking a way to solve his problem.

"And I don't know what to do Vincent." He pleaded with his eyes.

"Well first I'm really happy that you could save the neighborhood Arnold as for your problem…" He paused, thinking the exact words to say to him. "It seems that you've forgotten something you told Arnold, something important."

The boy's eyes widened and then took the form of doubt. "Something important?"

"Yes"

"What is it?" he had to know, maybe that was the answer for his uncertainty.

"You told me to trust people Arnold." He simply said "I can tell for what you told me that this girl cares very much about you. I know that she treated you bad in the past but I guess she is afraid."

"Of what?" he asked in disbelief " _Helga's afraid?"_

"Of being hurt, that maybe you won't feel the same way. You are both like two pigeons that are afraid to fly." He ended looking with care to his pigeons.

"Remember when I told you that some people are meant to be with people, and others, like me, are just different?"

"Yeah, I remember" he recalled the emotional moment.

"I can tell Arnold that you are meant to be with people and this girl maybe that person the only thing you have to do is trust her, give her a chance and also give yourself a chance. Everyone deserves it, the sad thing is that some us don't have it" a single tear escaped from his eyes "Take a leap of faith Arnold, fly toward the sun, you don't where it might take you" he finished smiling at the boy.

At this point Arnold was in deep trance, trying to comprehend everything and didn't notice the tears that started coming from his blue eyes. Vincent hugs him showing his support. After a while Arnold wipe his tears and stood up.

"Thanks a lot Vincent" he looks at him now with a more calmed mood "I know what to do"

"I hope It helped you" the man replied.

He grabbed Chester and head to his house, his eyes showing resolve and determination.

As Vincent sees him run he thinks " _Fly Arnold."_

The following day, Helga was walking her way to school when suddenly she sees Arnold coming to her.

" _Oh Arnold my love"_ she thinks lovely in her head and then she sees his intense blue eyes looking directly at her " _Why are you coming to me with such eyes? Are you mad at me, do you hate me for my confession?_

"Hello Helga" he said with a full smile.

"What do you want Arnoldo?" she mocks.

The next came as a total estrange thing, Arnold quickly put his arms around her with all his might in a bear crushing hug and Helga found herself responding the gesture with confusion but also immense happiness.

" _What is happening?" she panics._

"I just want to tell you Helga" breaking the hug and taking her hand "That I'm sorry for not noticing earlier and I would really like you to give a chance" always looking at her eyes.

He didn't need to explain more. It was like an unspoken rule about what he was referring to and Helga couldn't have other way, the thing she always wanted has finally appeared right before her. All her fears and insecurities seem to have disappeared as she found herself answering:

"You always had football head" she says now in a more affectionate way.

They both lean to each other and share a gentle kiss, a peak at the lips merely. But containing a very deep significance for them.

As they pulled back from each other, he took her hand in his and together the head to school. Prepared for any challenge the world might throw at them.

" _You were right Vincent"_ he happily thought " _It was worth a chance."_

 **Author's Notes:** Well how was it? I hope you people enjoyed it. I must say the pigeon man is one of my favorite characters of the show so I'm really happy to include him in the story. Tell what you feel and again thanks for reading. Until the next time!


End file.
